Final Fantasy X
by Pkbasis
Summary: My first fanfic, basically the game written, tell me what u think and stuff


Final Fantasy X  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything in this game, although I do own this game and I own you as well. Bow down to my excellence.  
  
Chapter I  
  
Twenty minutes until game time, he would sign these autograph's  
  
and then make a run for it.   
  
"If I make a goal", he said to two of his female fans, "I'll….  
  
do this!" As he raised his hands and made a gesture to show   
  
that the goal was for them, if he made one, of course.   
  
Moving on to three kids he signed each of their blitzballs.   
  
When he was about to leave to the stadium the kids cried,   
  
"Teach us how to blitz!"  
  
  
  
"I've got a game to play!"  
  
"Then, teach us after!" one of the kids replied.  
  
"You can't tonight"  
  
It sounded like a small child, behind him, or maybe it was   
  
just his imagination? But for some reason he agreed to the   
  
voice.   
  
  
  
"Uh, tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
He ran to the stadium through the city. He was running on a little   
  
runway, high above the ground, but still not above the   
  
towering skyscrapers. He would really enjoy the view,   
  
especially at night, like it was now. Lights everywhere,   
  
and buildings and people as far as the eye can see.   
  
But it wasn't an overpopulated smelly city; it was   
  
clean and everyone had a home and people they loved.   
  
Tidus had his fans, but he didn't know anyone personally.  
  
Of course there was his teammates, they were good people,   
  
but he never did anything with them. His dad   
  
died ten years ago, and his mom too shortly after.   
  
Auron looked after Tidus when he was a child, and he'd   
  
still pop up from time to time, but he wasn't a very   
  
affectionate person and shrouded in mystery. But, he had   
  
other things to worry about now, the Jecht Memorial Cup.   
  
Yes his dad was a great blitzer too, and known by all,   
  
but after mysteriously dieing out at sea, Tidus was known   
  
because of his dad, and it was easy to take over the family   
  
business. He wished he could show how great he had become.   
  
He probably wouldn't do what all normal dads did, and say   
  
"I'm proud of you son" or anything heart warming.   
  
Tidus could picture him now, "I'm still the best!"   
  
Damn he hated him.  
  
  
  
at the game  
  
Tidus stood on the edge of the blitzball sphere,   
  
looking into it. In three seconds the sphere was filled   
  
with water in which he would compete with the opposing team.   
  
And the game started.  
  
The ball was traveling at high speeds, but it was   
  
aimed and the game grew hot. It was a big battle, 1-0,   
  
Tidus's team, the Zanarkand Abes, was winning.   
  
It was time to show the crowd what they came for.   
  
The ball positioned over his head he launched it high   
  
in the sphere and jumped out with it. He flipped and   
  
about to kick when he saw another sphere out there, it was   
  
huge, flying and…..alive? Beams of energy like missiles   
  
came out and destroyed buildings, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
When he woke up, he was at the entrance of the stadium,   
  
which was in ruin, and he saw panicked people running   
  
everywhere, and the man standing there, not running away,   
  
couldn't be anyone but…  
  
  
  
"Auron! What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Waiting for you," he simply stated.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Tidus was now thoroughly confused.  
  
As he was trying to catch up with Auron, something   
  
else happened. Everyone froze, not just everyone,   
  
everything. He looked back and saw a little kid.  
  
"It begins," he had in same voice that was   
  
all too familiar to Tidus. It was the same voice   
  
that told Tidus he couldn't teach those kids how to   
  
blitz tonight.   
  
Tidus was speechless, before he could mutter anything,   
  
the kid was gone and everything back to its panicked state.  
  
He realized Auron was leading him towards the danger.  
  
" Hey, not this way!"  
  
"Look!" Tidus looked up and saw that the sphere   
  
was the cause of all the destruction; it was bigger   
  
than he imagined.  
  
"We called it "Sin"," Auron explained. Tidus just stared.  
  
After a bit more running a giant tentacle shot up from the   
  
ground. Auron handed him a sword.  
  
"I hope you know how to use it" he said calmly.  
  
Tidus took the sword and engaged in battle with the creature.   
  
They hacked and slashed at it until it was   
  
nothing more than a hardened dead thing in the road.   
  
But, that was the easy part.   
  
A little further down the road,   
  
(which Tidus still had no clue why they were going that way)   
  
another tentacle appeared far way in the side of a building.   
  
It looked like it was shedding scales,   
  
the scales, about as big as Tidus, fell down like   
  
rain around them. The shells opened up and little creatures charged from inside. They were easy enough to kill, but there were so many. Exhausted, Tidus saw Auron run to some broken device.   
  
"Hey don't leave me here!"  
  
"You'll see," was all he said and took off.  
  
In a minute Tidus heard a huge explosion from underneath him, and the building to his right collapsed towards him. He ran back to Auron and watched as the building destroyed the floating road and crushed all the creatures, which Tidus later learned were Sinscales. The building was falling through the road. They hopped on the descending building and jumped to the other side of the road. Auron made it, but Tidus was hanging on by a thread.   
  
"Auron!" Tidus called.   
  
"Auron!!!" again he called Auron for help.  
  
"You are sure?" Auron asked it seemed to no one in particular as he looked up. They were being sucked up into the sky. The sphere changed shape and there was a hole in it drawing everything into it like a black hole.   
  
Auron lifted Tidus up.  
  
"This is your story"  
  
"It all begins here."  
  
The last thing he saw was Auron's head disappearing into the abyss, and all went black. 


End file.
